


Check, Please! Ficlets

by benjji2795



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, prompted ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompted ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case some of y'all don't follow my tumblr, I have to tell you that I'm currently being murdered by my classes. I'm not really in a position to work on my regular fics, so I decided that rather than not write at all, I would write a series of short ficlets from prompts people sent me on tumblr. I'm posting them here for y'all to be able to read them too. Be warned though, they're short, and probably not that great, but at least it's something in the interim.
> 
> Prompt #1:  
>  _Dex keeps trying to tell Nursey that he's not homophobic. No seriously. He's not no-homo. More like so-homo, but every fucking time he tries to steer the conversation Nursey misinterprets it as conservatism or straight panic or the like and starts lecturing and Dex wants to Scream_

“Nursey, I’m–”

 

“Not homophobic, yeah, you’ve said that about fifty thousand times,” Nursey says, rolling his eyes.  “I’m just telling you man, repeating it over and over again doesn’t necessarily make it true.”

 

“I really don’t have a problem with–”

 

“Just don’t even finish that sentence,” Nursey cuts him off, shaking his head.  “That is exactly the kind of thing a homophobe would say.”

 

“I’m conservative, not an asshole!” Dex protests.

 

“Aren’t those two the same thing?” Nursey shrugs, walking away.

 

It was the same fucking script every time.  Any time the subject of LGBTQ+ rights came up, every one assumed that he was homophobic, transphobic, etc. and wouldn’t even let him get a word in edgewise.  It’s the most frustrating thing, because Dex is gay.  So fucking gay.

 

Nursey, in particular, tended to be an ass to him about it.  Not letting him finish sentences, giving him disappointed looks, walking away once he’s made his point.

 

Dex wants to scream.

 

It’s Nursey’s fault that he’s in this situation anyway.  If Nursey wasn’t so Goddamn attractive and hadn’t given Dex the worst gay crisis in his entire life, he wouldn’t have freaked out and fallen into his old, no-homo habits that he came to Samwell to escape.  He dug the hole, sure, but Nursey is the one who shoved him in it and is standing at the top so he can’t crawl out.

* * *

It came up again.  It’s a subject they can’t seem to avoid.  Anytime Dex brings up anything related to politics, Nursey seems to find a way to spin it back to his supposed “view” on LGBTQ+ rights.  And Dex can’t stand it anymore.

 

He doesn’t even wait for Nursey to start putting words in his mouth.  He does the only thing he can think of that will for sure keep Nursey quiet, _and_ get his point across.  So he kisses the fucker quiet before he can say anything.

 

“What–what the _fuck_?” Nursey asks when Dex pulls away.

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you forever,” Dex says.  “You wouldn’t let me get a word in but–that’s exactly how straight I am.  So yeah, I might be fiscally conservative, but you can sure as hell bet that no one wants LGBT equality more than me.  So you can stop saying I’m homophobic now, thanks.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“If you had just let me talk, you’d have known that a long tim–”

 

Dex doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because suddenly, Nursey is kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2:  
>  _"You don't get it", Bitty said, "you're straight and you don't have to-" "I'm not straight" Ransom and Holster replied instantly and looked at each other because WHAT? this changes EVERYTHING!_

“You don’t get it”, Bitty says.  "You’re straight and you don’t have to–“

 

"I’m not straight” Ransom and Holster reply simultaneously, before rounding to look at the other.

 

“You’re not?!” they ask each other.

 

“No!”

 

“Hold up,” Holster says, eyes wide.  “Since when are you not straight?”

 

“I could ask you the same question!”

 

“I’ve always been bi as fuck,” Holster answers.

 

“Yo, same,” Ransom says, raising an eyebrow.  “How come you never told me?”

 

“I thought you knew!  Don’t you remember Chad, sophomore year?”

 

“Yeahhhh,” Ransom says slowly, looking vaguely confused.

 

“I was dating him.  We literally like, groped each other at every kegster for two months!”

 

“Wait, that was you?!”

 

“Yeah!  Why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

 

“Just like you.  I thought you already knew!  I was pretty obvious, given the considerable lack of ‘no homos’,” Ransom says, shrugging.

 

“I thought that was because of Shits’ lectures.”

 

“Nah, not really man,” Ransom replies.

 

“Huh.”

 

There’s a long pause where they just stand there, looking at each other.

 

“Are we on the same wavelength here?” Holster asks.

 

“If by that you mean we need to get up to the attic right this fucking second then–”

 

“It’s like you can read my mind bro.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3:  
>  _dex and the annoying pattern of "jesus fuck nursey why the fuck do you assume that im straight my skype icon is tom daley for fucks sake"_

“So, you see any cute girls out there in Cali?” Nursey asks.

 

Dex has to suppress his eye roll.  He’s in California, visiting Chowder over summer break.  Currently though, he’s on Skype, talking to Nursey.

 

Instead, Dex shrugs.  “Sure, there are plenty, if that’s what you’re into.”

 

“So, you looking to hook up with any of them?” Nursey questions, and Dex doesn’t know how to react to that.  He’s practically been throwing his gayness in Nursey’s face for months.   _Months_.

 

“No.  That’s not what I’m really into,” Dex replies, staring into Nursey’s eyes through the screen, willing him to finally get it.

 

Nursey tsks.  “You, William Poindexter, might be the pickiest man alive.  Is there ever going to be a girl good enough for you?”

 

“You’re so dense,” Dex groans.

 

Nursey cocks his head, looking at Dex curiously.

 

“I have a nearly naked Tom Daley as my Skype icon!” Dex practically yells, when no recognition seems to be registering on Nursey’s face.  “What part of that screams straight to you?”

 

“Look, it’s just an empirical fact that Tom Daley is hot,” Nursey shrugs.

 

“You’d be surprised how many straight guys I know that would refuse to admit that,” Dex says.  “And I’m honestly a little surprised that you just used the word ‘empirically’ correctly–”

 

“The fuck?  I’m an English major, of course I know what it means!”

 

“Anyway, moving on, he’s not my icon just because he’s generally hot.”

 

Nothing from Nursey, except for maybe crickets (unless Dex is imagining those).

 

“It’s because I find him to be very, very attractive.”

 

There’s a few seconds where Nursey’s expression doesn’t change, but then his eyes start to widen, and his mouth falls open.

 

“Are you trying to say–”

 

“I’m gay, Nursey.  So very, very fucking gay.  I’ve been trying to tell you that for months.”

 

“I–what the _fuck_?”

 

“Nursey–”

 

“Why the fuck would you tell me that when you’re in California, and I’m in New York?   _Fuck_ , it doesn’t matter, I can be out there tomorrow.”

 

“What–”

 

“Don’t even, you literally just admitted you’ve been flirting with me for months.  I can’t wait for you to get back to Maine to finally kiss you.”

 

“You actually want to kiss me?!”

 

“Yeah, Dex, for months too.  Anyway, I’ve got to go, I’ve got to book my ticket and pack, but I’ll uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.  And don’t fall for any of those cute Cali boys before I get there.”

 

Dex giggles, because apparently this is his life, this is actually happening.  “I wouldn’t dream of it Derek.”

 

Nursey stops.  “Derek.  Yeah, I like that.  I’ll see you tomorrow Will.”

 

“See you.”

 

Nursey hangs up, and Dex doesn’t stop smiling for days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4:  
>  _Nursey and Dex talking about their favorite colors and why (cause they remind each other of the other one)_

“What’s your favorite color?” Dex asks.

 

They’re in Dex’s room, watching a hockey game.  Dex isn’t entirely sure who’s playing, because he hasn’t really been paying attention to the game.

 

That’s largely because Nursey has his head in his lap, and is making little hums–honestly, he’s basically purring like a cat as Dex runs a hand through his hair.

 

Moments like these were very new in their relationship.  To this point, it has actually consisted of a few dates and a lot of sex.  So moments that are quiet, intimate, and unfamiliar.  Hence why Dex is trying to fill the silence with inane questions.

 

“Hmm,” Nursey murmurs, peering up at Dex with his bright green eyes.  “I think I’d have to say auburn.”

 

Dex rolls his eyes.  Leave it to Nursey to pick a color like _auburn_ , rather that something simple like _red_ or _orange_ or _green_.

 

“No, hear me out,” Nursey says, and Dex flushes at being caught.  “Auburn is the color of the leaves in autumn.  But more importantly, it’s also the color of your hair, and the color your cheeks turn when you blush.

 

Dex feels the blush on cheeks intensify.  “So–you’re saying auburn is your favorite color because it–it reminds you of me.”

 

“Yep,” Nursey says, grinning.  “What about you?”

 

“Green,” Dex replies without hesitation.

 

Dex can’t tear his gaze away from Nursey’s eyes.  Their shade of grayish green that is so distinctly Nursey.  The color of those eyes that look at him with such affection and–Dex might even dare to say love.  The color that fills him with warmth and makes his stomach do backflips.

 

“I–I’ve heard that green goes well with red–I’m sorry, _auburn_ hair,” Dex continues aiming for sarcastic to balance the suddenly sappy direction his brain took, and instead getting something much more genuine.

 

“That it does,” Nursey says, grabbing a handful of Dex’s shirt and dragging him down into a kiss.  “That it does,” he whispers against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5:  
>  _nursey/dex where noone believes they're in a relationship_

When Dex finally kisses Nursey and the two of them start dating, they make a choice.  Rather than flat out tell everyone, they just won’t make an effort to hide, and let everyone figure it out for themselves.

 

That turns out to be a huge mistake.

 

That’s because no one _actually_ believes they’re dating.  Which honestly, isn’t a big deal, until Ransom and Holster try to set them up other people for Winter Screw.

 

“Oh, that’s not necessary.  Nursey and I are going together,” Dex says, the words coming out more easily than he expected them to.  “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Ransom laughs.  “Yeah, and Holster’s mine.  Look, if you don’t want a date, you can just say so.  You’re not freshmen anymore, you’re not required to be screwed with anyone.”

 

Dex huffs and agrees, rather than getting into it with Ransom over whether Nursey is his boyfriend or not.  He figures it’s just an isolated incident.

* * *

Dex is with Chowder and Nursey at the Haus, hanging out in Chowder’s room, when Chowder brings up their usual Wednesday study night.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Chowder, I have a date with my boyfriend so I’m going to have to miss it,” Dex says, smiling at Nursey.

 

“It’s okay Dex, I know you’re only hanging out with Nursey.  That’s cool,” Chowder says, laughing.

 

“ _Listen_ ,” Dex says, turning red and grabbing Nursey’s hand, “me and my  _boyfriend_ are going to go make out or something.  Now please stop saying I have no love life, because I clearly do.”

 

“What boyfriend?” Nursey says smirking.  “I’m pretty sure you don’t have one.”

 

Dex glares at Nursey.  “My boyfriend better watch his mouth, unless he wants to become my _ex-boyfriend_.”

 

“I’m sorry babe,” Nursey says hurriedly, kissing Dex on the cheek as he leads him out of the room.

* * *

A month later, everyone is still taking their relationship for a joke, and Dex is livid.  He’s even gathered everyone together to tell them, and they still didn’t believe him.

 

Even now, when Holster has walked in on them kissing each other softly in a hotel room during a roadie, he seems completely unperturbed, chuckling quietly.

 

“It’s great to see you two finally acting like normal d-men,” he says.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Dex groans.  “Since when did _kissing_ become ‘normal d-men behavior’?”

 

“Me and Holtzy do that all the time,” Ransom shrugs, walking into the room and pecking Holster on the cheek.

 

Dex is beyond annoyed, but he’s not surprised, since it’s been clear to him since day one that Ransom and Holster have constantly blurred the lines between friendly affection and full-on romantic affection.

 

“What the fuck?!  Nursey and I are actually dating!” Dex shouts.  Maybe if he’s loud enough, he’ll penetrate those boys’ thick skulls.

 

Holster looks at them for a long moment.  “Wait, you’re not kidding, are you?”

 

“No, we’re not,” Nursey says, shaking his head.

 

“We do all the things you guys do, except we’re actually dating,” Dex adds with a bit of venom, considering Ransom and Holster are entirely the reason any of this even happened to them.

 

“Does that mean…” Ransom says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Are we like, actually in a romantic relationship bro?” Holster asks, finishing Ransom’s thought for him.

 

“I think we might be bro,” Ransom answers quietly.

 

“I’m definitely romantically attracted to you dude,” Holster offers.

 

“Same and I–I might be a little homo too?  I um, I might have jerked off to thoughts of you.”

 

“Yo bro, definitely same, like–every time I ever said ‘no homo,’ I was definitely lying.”

 

There’s a long second where Ransom and Holster stare at each other, before they’re passionately make out.  By Dex’s best estimation, they’re probably about thirty seconds from fucking on their hotel room floor, so Dex grabs Nursey’s hand and hightails it out of there.

 

Nursey is laughing.  “Who knew that we would be the ones to make Ransom and Holster finally get together?”

 

“I didn’t even realize they weren’t together,” Dex shrugs.  “I always just assumed they were.”

 

“Well, at least now everyone will believe us when we say we’re dating.”

 

“Thank _god_.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6:  
>  _Tater is quickly becoming one of Jacks bff on team and after a nasty loss, tater and shitty both do their thing to cheer him up. Jack never had a chance between these two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if the way I had Tater butchering the English language is bad, I did my best.

_Heartbreaking_.  That’s how Jack would describe the loss they just had.

 

4-3, in the last game of the season.  A win would’ve catapulted them into the playoffs in Jack’s first season.  And they had a chance; Jack had the puck and a decent shot on goal with just 5 seconds left.  And he missed.  He _failed_.  Never mind that the goalie made a great diving save, never mind that Jack had made two goals in the third period to even get them in a position to tie.

 

Jack dejectedly trudges into the locker room, ready to tear his gear off and get back to his apartment as quickly as possible.

 

“Cheer up Zimmboni!” Tater says, sounding way too enthusiastic for the way that game just ended.  “So game was lost.  Is always season next.” he adds, throwing one of his long, gangly arms around Jack.

 

“Thanks Tater,” Jack murmurs, staggering slightly under Tater’s weight.

 

“I come by apartment later, right?” Tater asks.

 

“I really don’t know,” Jack says.  Bitty and Shitty will be there, and he’s not sure he can take much more than that, not after a loss like this.

 

“I’m promise I be quieter,” Tater replies.  “Please, I don’t want miss Bitty pie.”

 

Jack sighs.  He’s going to be getting a lot of Tater tonight anyway, either by texting or by having him over.  And ignoring Tater’s texts will be easier, but he’s trying to be a good friend, and he can recognize that Tater just wants to cheer him up.  He also knows that if it gets to be too much, Tater will understand and leave if he asks.

 

“Okay,” he says, giving in to Tater’s pleading.

 

“Great!  I’m be there when done here,” Tater beams.

* * *

Jack is greeted at the door of his apartment with a bear hug from a half-naked Shitty.

 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you beautiful adonis, you played a fucking amazing game,” Shitty says, wrapping his legs around Jack’s waist.

 

“Thanks Shits,” Jack mumbles, pulling Shitty’s legs away.

 

The person he really wants a hug from is standing right behind Shitty.  Bitty reaches up and wraps his arms around Jack’s middle.  Jack squeezes Bitty back, nuzzling his nose into Bitty’s hair.

 

“You played great, sweetheart,” Bitty says, rubbing his back slowly.

 

In the time they’re embracing, Tater walking into the apartment, standing next to Shitty.

 

“Tater, man, it’s fucking great to see you,” Shitty says, pulling Tater into a bro hug.

 

“Is been long time,” Tater responds loudly, before remembering that he promised to be quieter.  “I bring vodka,” he adds, bringing his voice volume down.

 

“God fucking bless,” Shitty says, grabbing the bottle from Tater.

“They so cute together,” Tater says, watching Jack and Bitty who are still embracing.

 

“Fuck, I know right?” Shitty replies.  “Bitty is so good for Jack.  And you’re good for him too, though in a different way.”

 

“What that mean?”

 

“He needs someone who isn’t afraid to bug the crap out of him and drag him places, and from what he says, you’re pretty fucking good at that.”

 

“Tater just trying to be friendly,” he shrugs.

 

“Well I really fucking appreciate it brah,” Shitty smiles.  “I’m glad he’s got someone to look after him when I can’t.”

 

“Thanks,” Tater says, ducking his head.

 

“But just so you know, if you fuck up, I will kill you.  Now, who wants some vodka?  I need to schwasted after that loss.”

 

Tater follows Shitty deeper into the apartment, smiling at the grin that’s starting to form on Jack’s face as Bitty breaks away from a short kiss.

 

From the way Jack talks, no one could ever truly replace Shitty, but Jack deserves to have someone on the Falconers who is always on his side, no matter the circumstances, and Tater is committed to being that person.


End file.
